Restaurants which feature drive-thru windows strive to provide food products to customers in a quick and convenient manner. In many such restaurants, sales through the drive-thru windows account for fifty to eighty percent of the total sales of the restaurant. Accordingly, the success of such businesses depends on the rapid provision of the desired food product. One of the main delays in providing service to customers is the delay in preparing the food order. The delay may be ameliorated by prior preparation of the food products on the restaurant's menu. Food products may be prepared and kept in a warming area so that restaurant employees can quickly assemble a food order from the products in the warming area, bag it, and hand it to a customer. This approach decreases the time needed to serve customers thereby making the drive-thru service more efficient.
The trade-off with the foregoing approach is that sufficient numbers of products must be prepared without knowledge of the tendencies of any particular customer. Thus, if a business inaccurately predicts the number of a particular product that will be ordered, the product served may not be fresh, thereby disenfranchising a customer. Alternatively, products may be scrapped after a predetermined time in the warming area. In either event, the business may suffer loss either directly due to spoilage or indirectly through loss of customers. Therefore, accurately determining the number of different products to be kept in the warming area or other staging area is critical to the success of a restaurant.
Generally, prediction as to the amount of product that will be sold is fairly accurate over longer periods of time. For example, a prediction of the expected sales for a particular month based upon the sales in the previous month is fairly reliable. Such predictions can further be modified to account for seasonal, promotional and event based changes in product demand with relative accuracy. Monthly predictions, however, do not provide the information necessary to maintain an optimum number of products in a staging area for a particular time of day. Even hourly predictions are of limited value when a product has a shelf life on the order of minutes.
In another approach to food product preparation management, a computer program may be used to predict the number of products to be maintained in a staging area based upon the sales data for the product over some immediately previous time frame. Thus, the number of products to be prepared is a function of the number of products just sold. This approach, while using data which is relatively fresh, is still based upon historical data which is not necessarily indicative of actual future activity.
Therefore, a need exists for a system which increases the accuracy of a restaurant's prediction of the demand for particular products. What is further needed is a system and method which is responsive to the historical tendencies of specific customers.